Destroy My World
by RamuCa
Summary: Chap 2 is UP! Ini akan menjadi sebuah awal cerita baru untukmu, dan awal kehancuran hidupku. KyuMin FF. YAOI. DLDR! RnR please…
1. Chapter 1

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Destroy My World**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other support cast**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, Typo bertebaran, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: Seorang pemuda yang terlibat dalam penculikan putra perdana menteri yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi buronan.**

**a/n: FF ini terinspirasi dari komik berjudul 'Blank Slate' karangan Aya Kanno. **

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

"Serahkan semua uangnya atau kepala kalian atau kepala kalian berlubang."

Seorang pemuda dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam _plus _kacamata hitam yang tengah memegang sebuah _handgun _sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah ruang tunggu disebuah Bank sentral.

"Ayo cepat!" bentaknya.

Lelaki itu melempar pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, hanya terdapat manusia-manusia yang terduduk dan menunduk ketakutan, sementara di ujung sana, dihadapannya beberapa karyawan Bank tengah tertunduk ketakutan. Kemudian sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman licik ia segera menghampiri tempat itu, sayangnya tempat itu dihalangi sebuah kaca besar yang tebal.

Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan seorang lelaki –yang sepertinya—manajer Bank tersebut, "Tenanglah, cepat telepon polisi. Dia tak akan menembak kita, kaca ini terbuat anti peluru."

Lagi, lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil merogoh saku jas yang ia pakai kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna hijau lumut sebesar kepalan tangan orang tersebut. Ia angkat benda itu sambil melirik kearah karyawan yang berada diruangan kaca itu.

"Kau yakin benda ini tak bisa menghancurkan kaca anti peluru-mu itu?" tanyanya sambil menjilat nikmat benda yang ada ditangannya itu.

Granat…

.

.

.

**SRAKK**

Lelaki itu kemudian memasukkan hasil rampokannya kedalam sebuah McLaren berwarna Cokelat terang yang baru saja dicurinya. Namun sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil sport itu, ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat segerombolan orang yang masih berada dalam Bank sentral itu.

PLUKKK

Ia melemparkan sebuah granat yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke dalam Bank sentral itu. Kemudian segera ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sementara orang-orang yang ada didalam Bank sentral itu berteriak histeris ketika melihat sebuah granat yang barusan dilempar pemuda tadi dan berlomba-lomba menuju pintu keluar, namun terlambat.

**DUUUAAAAARRRR!**

Sementara pemuda yang berada didalam mobil itu sibuk menghias wajahnya dengan seringaian tajamnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Cho."ujarnya tenang. Ia kemudian memutar mobilnya ke sebuah jalan menuju pinggiran kota.

Namun tiba-tiba satu tembakkan mengenai ban mobilnya yang tengah melaju, disusul tembakan-tembakan lain yang menghujani mobil sport curian yang ia kendarai itu. Ban mobil yang sudah pecah itu membuat mobil itu tak bisa terkendali dan akhirnya berhenti ketika sudah menabrak trotoar dan disusul kepala pemuda itu menghantam setir mobil.

"Sial! Ternyata para polisi, cepat sekali mereka." desis lelaki itu sambil berusaha keluar dari mobil itu.

Terlihat para polisi itu sudah menunggunya diluar. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa ia bisa lolos?

"Kau yang disana, angkat tanganmu dan jatuhkan senjata yang ada padamu!" perintah salah satu polisi itu.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai menakutkan. Bukannya ia menjatuhkan senjata yang ia pegang, ia malah menembak salah satu polisi yang berada paling dekat dengannya kemudian ia berlari cepat menghampiri tubuh yang sudah tertembak itu.

Sementara polisi lain berusaha menembaknya juga, namun lelaki tersebut menggunakan tubuh yang baru saja ditembaknya itu sebagai tameng. Jenius bukan?

Sementara ia juga melepaskan tembakkan-tembakkan ke polisi yang ada dihadapannya, ia mencoba mundur sambil terus menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa yang telah dihujani peluru didepannya itu. Dan ketika ia melihat sebuah gang kecil tepat disampingnya ia langsung melepaskan tubuh tak bernyawa yang menjadi tamengnya itu kemudian dengan cepat ia langsung berlari ke gang kecil itu dibuntuti para polisi yang mengejarnya sambil melepaskan tembakkan-tembakkan berharap peluru itu mengenai lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Hmmm… Zhoumi, kapan kita sampai?"

"Sebentar lagi tuan muda, sepertinya jalanan didepan macet sekali. Apa kita mengambil jalan memutar saja?"

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus!" seru seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu mobil.

Zhoumi, _namja_ yang duduk dibangku pengemudi sontak menoleh kebelakang.

"YA! Siapa kau? Tiba-tiba masuk mobil orang sembarangan!"

"Jalankan mobilnya sesuai perintahku, atau anak manis ini kubunuh." Ancam lelaki itu sambil merangkul seseorang yang berada disampingnya, serta menodongkan pistol ke pelipis orang tersebut.

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Cepat jalankan!" bentak lelaki tersebut.

"B—baiklah, tapi jangan sakiti tuan muda! Atau kau akan berurusan dengan Perdana Menteri!" ancam Zhoumi.

Lelaki itu kemudian kembali mengeluarkan seringainya,"Perdana menteri?"

.

"Aish! Bisa-bisanya aku lupa membawa uang hasil rampokkan tadi." Gerutu lelaki berkacamata hitam tersebut.

"K—kau baru saja merampok?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Tentu saja. Tapi uang-uang itu akan terganti jika aku meminta tebusan kepada Perdana Menteri. Kau lihat? Anak manis ini bisa kusandera untuk mendapat tebusan uang."

"Maaf tuan penjahat, tapi aku bukan anak kecil. Aku sudah besar dan akan menginjak usia 19 tahun!"

_Namja_ itu mulai meneliti wajah seorang pemuda yang menurutnya anak kecil itu. Ah! Mana mungkin seorang yang akan berusia 19 tahun berwajah lebih muda sepuluh tahun seperti ini. Lihat? Tatapan pemuda manis itu, lurus ke depan tapi ia tetap asyik berbicara banyak hal.

"Hei tuan penjahat, kenapa kau diam? Ah! Aku belum tahu siapa namamu, perkenalkan! Namaku Lee Sungmin!" ujar pemuda manis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yah! Tuan muda, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Zhoumi.

Lelaki berkacamata itu lalu tersenyum singkat lalu membalas jabatan tangan Sungmin, "Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan penjahat. Aku masih muda, kau mengerti? Aku Cho Kyuhyun!"

'_Yah! Kenapa penjahat dan sandera malah asyik memperkenalkan diri masing-masing seperti itu? Dasar gila!' _batin Zhoumi.

"Hah! Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tahu aku tahu! Kau adalah buronan yang paling dicari itu bukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hei tuan penjahat –eh maksudku Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Tebakanku benar 'kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menautkan sebelah alisnya, bukankah ia sudah mengangguk tadi. Hei, ada yang tidak beres. Kini Kyuhyun mencoba melambai-lambaikan tangannya kehadapan wajah Sungmin. Namun pemuda manis itu tetap tersenyum seperti tak melihat lambaian tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya, "Kau buta?"

"Ya! Dasar tidak sopan!" bentak Zhoumi.

"Hmm… Sudahlah Zhoumi. Ya, aku memang tidak bisa melihat. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat pemandangan diluar." Ujar Sungmin sedih sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya malas. _'Dia buta? Apa urusanku?'_ batinnya.

"T—tuan muda… huh! Dasar penjahat bodoh, bisakah kau menjaga perasaan seorang sedikit saja? Hei, sebenarnya tujuanmu kemana? Kita sudah berputar-putar beberapa kali didaerah ini!" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Hmm… bukankah dipinggir kota ada villa Perdana Menteri? Baiklah kita kesana dulu sementara waktu."

Zhoumi hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan lelaki itu, _'Haa? Kalian bisa bayangkan seorang penjahat menyandera anak Perdana Menteri di rumahnya sendiri, bodoh!'_

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

Just prolog! Jika FF ini mendapat respon positif saya akan melanjutkannya.  
Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan, saya hanya mengambil beberapa bagian cerita pada chapter 2 dari komik itu, selebihnya akan saya karang dengan bahasa saya sendiri.  
dan saya menyimpan FF ini di rate M untuk berjaga-jaga saja.  
Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Destroy My World**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other support cast**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, Typo bertebaran, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: ****Tidak selamanya apa yang dilihat dengan mata adalah hal yang sebenarnya, kadang itu menipumu hingga membuat kau terlihat bodoh.**

**a/n: FF ini terinspirasi dari komik berjudul 'Blank Slate' karangan Aya Kanno. **

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**:::…:::…:::**

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengikatku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Berisik! Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu itu, Zhou?! Ah, lebih baik aku yang menutup mulutmu."

Kyuhyun mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengikatnya ke mulut Zhoumi. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan tugas kecil itu. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun menatap puas hasil kerjanya.

"Diamlah disini, aku akan pergi sebentar dengan tuan muda-mu ini. jangan bertingkah, Zhou."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menjauh dari ruangan sempit yang terletak di villa Perdana Menteri itu. Sementara itu Zhoumi masih sibuk meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikat dirinya. Dalam hatinya, ia sibuk mengumpat, mengutuk _namja_ penjahat yang membawa tuan muda-nya itu.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin sambil terus melangkah dan bergandengan tangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan menelepon ayahmu untuk menjemputmu, bocah." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan kacamata yang ia pakai.

"Kau boleh memakai telepon di villa ini." tawar Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum melihat tingkah namja manis itu.

"Tidak, jika aku melakukannya, sama saja dengan bunuh diri, tuan muda."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan kau menyandera seorang putra Perdana Menteri? Bukankah sama saja dengan bunuh diri, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, "Tidak, aku akan mendapatkan uang dari semua yang kulakukan. Sepertinya kita harus pergi keluar sebentar untuk mencari telepon. Tapi, pakaianmu terlalu mencolok."

"Kemana?"

"Oke, sepertinya kita harus membuat penyamaran. Apa kau suka menyamar?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus menyamar. Apa yang bisa kita dapatkan di villa ini?" Kyuhyun mulai melihat-lihat sekitar ruangan itu.

"Hei, di lantai dua banyak terdapat baju ganti jika kau mau memakainya."

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya dan mulai berjalan menuju anak tangga dan tetap 'menyeret' Sungmin untuk ikut dengannya.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana denganmu, bocah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih terduduk di tepi ranjang kamar dimana mereka mengganti pakaian mereka.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku tidak terbiasa melakukannya sendiri." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, sepertinya ini merupakan pekerjaan tambahan baginya. Yup, mengganti pakaian pemuda manis itu demi mendapat tebusan uang secepatnya. Terdengar konyol.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, "Maaf…" dan ia mulai membuka _sweater _yang Sungmin pakai, lalu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Sungmin.

Tak terdengar apapun selain hembusan napas yang terdengar dalam ruangan itu. Sungmin masih tetap diam dan duduk manis di tepi ranjang itu. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya –melucuti pakaian Sungmin.

'_Kulitnya bagus…'_ batin Kyuhyun ketika melihat daerah dada dan perut Sungmin yang putih mulus.

Namun tiba-tiba kedua telapak tangan Sungmin mengangkup pipi Kyuhyun. "Bolehkah aku 'melihat' wajahmu, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyaSungmin sambil tersenyum polos.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sambil menatap pandangan lurus Sungmin. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Waaahh! Kau ternyata orang yang tampan. Kupikir kau seperti paman penjahat yang menyeramkan itu. ternyata berbeda." Ujar Sungmin sambil terus mengelus, dan meraba seluruh wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana? Hahaha… bagi orang sepertiku, melihat wajah seseorang itu dengan cara memegang wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakannya, dengarkan aku, hmm… hidungmu mancung, bibirmu tebal, alismu juga tebal, yah~ walaupun sepertinya kau sedikit berjerawat, tuan penjahat. Hahaha…" Sungmin tertawa renyah.

"Jangan meledekku." Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menjitak kening Sungmin pelan. Sungmin hanya meringis kesakitan, namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kembali. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan penculik dan sandera ini, aneh.

"Berapa umurmu, Cho?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sudah 22 tahun hidup didunia ini."

"Benarkah? Penjahat besar sepertimu baru berumur 22 tahun? Hebat! Kau tahu? Awalnya kupikir kau itu penjahat yang dingin, tapi yah aku tak akan takut jika kau memang seperti itu. dan ternyata kau malah seperti tukang kebunku yang suka bergurau!" ujar Sungmin.

"Hei, berhentilah meledekku, tuan muda. Aku punya pistol disini. Aish, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan mari kita keluar untuk mencari telepon!" Kyuhyun segera memasangkan baju ganti yang lebih sederhana untuk Sungmin pakai dengan jaket besar dengan penutup kepala.

.

.

.

"… Aku akan menukar nyawa putra-mu dengan jumlah uang yang kusebutkan tadi. Jika kau ingin ia kembali padamu tanpa cacat, maka lakukan penukaran tepat pukul 10 malam ini di gudang bekas yang terletak di jalan XXX. Ingat, jangan membawa pasukan apapun. Jika aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan, aku tak menjamin nyawa anakmu selamat. Sampai jumpa~"

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik untuk ukuran seorang amatiran sepertimu." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin dan kembali membawanya ke mobil.

"Hei, baru kali ini aku mengancam ayahku sendiri. Ini benar-benar hebat, Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Sungmin senang.

"Sebaiknya kau melakukan banyak hal daripada mengurung diri di rumah besarmu itu. Hidup bebas sepertiku ini menyenangkan sekali."

Sungmin terlihat mengerucutkan mulutnya, "Seharusnya kau tidak membuatku iri. Menyebalkan sekali kau. Menurutku, tidak selamanya apa yang dilihat dengan mata adalah hal yang sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kita akan kemana lagi setelah ini?"

"Kemana lagi? Kita akan ke villa milik ayahmu."

Sungmin mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya."Apa kau mau kuberitahu tempat yang menarik?"

"Hmm?"

.

.

.

"_Yeoboseo_, sepertinya rencana berubah. Tapi ini tak akan menjadi masalah besar, dia bisa mengatasinya."

**:::…:::…:::Destroy:::...:::…:::**

Kedua _namja_ itu tengah berjalan diantara ilalang menuju sebuah tempat yang sebentar lagi akan meraka capai.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Ibu selalu membawaku kemari setiap kami liburan di villa ini. Tenang saja, meskipun aku tak bisa melihat, aku tetap mengingat letak tempat itu. Hei, apa kau melihat dua batang pohon yang tumbuh sejajar?"

Kyuhyun melempar pandangannya keseluruh tempat itu. "Ada di arah sebelah kanan."

"Bawa aku kesana."

Kedua _namja_ itu berjalan menuju dua pohon yang tumbuh sejajar itu. dan ketika mereka sudah sampai, Kyuhyun melihat ada sebuah rumah pohon yang terdapat di pohon sebelah kanannya.

"Kau melihatnya? Jika iya, bawa aku kesana dan aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat amat menarik untuk dilihat."

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit malas dengan permintaan pemuda manis itu. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun juga penasaran dengan 'benda menarik' yang Sungmin sebutkan barusan. Jadi ia membawa Sungmin untuk naik ke rumah pohon yang tak terlalu tinggi itu.

Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai, Kyuhyun terlihat mengkerutkan keningnya. "Disini tak ada apapun selain meja kecil yang berantakan."

"Disini benda menariknya, Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Akh!"

.

.

.

"Pak Perdana Menteri, Uangnya sudah kami siapkan. Jam sepuluh malam ini kita akan berangkat untuk melakukan penukaran."

"Baguslah, Aku takut hal buruk terjadi pada putraku. Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja. Dan bagaimana dengan Zhoumi? Apa ada kabar tentang dia?"

"Kami belum mendapat kabar. Tapi sepertinya, dia juga disandera oleh penjahat itu."

"Baiklah, Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan putraku. Lakukan tugas kalian sebaik mungkin."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

.

Layak lanjut?  
Mulai dari Chapter ini saya ubah ceritanya dengan alur saya sendiri.  
Terimakasih bagi yang sudah memberi review di chapter pertama.  
Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Destroy My World**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other support cast**

**Rated: T for this chapter**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, Typo bertebaran, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: _Ini akan menjadi sebuah awal cerita baru untukmu, dan awal kehancuran hidupku ._**

**a/n: FF ini terinspirasi dari komik berjudul 'Blank Slate' karangan Aya Kanno. **

**Dan mulai dari Chapter ini saya sudah mengubahnya dengan alur saya sendiri.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apapun disini. Dan kenapa pula aku sangat sulit bergerak? Terlebih lagi seluruh badanku serasa dingin sekali.

Sial, aku masih mengingat kejadian sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri. Bocah itu seperti menancapkan sesuatu dileherku begitu saja, entah apa itu. Setelah itu, kepalaku serasa sangat pening dan aku tak bisa lagi berdiri ketika seluruh tubuhku serasa lemas.

Dan akhirnya, sekarang aku tak bisa bergerak dan tak bisa melihat apapun disini. Dimana ini?

"Yah! Bajingan dimana kau?" aku berteriak pada siapapun yang membuatku tak bisa bergerak seperti ini.

Tap… tap… tap…

Kudengar langkah kaki seseorang dan disusul sinar terang yang menyala membuatku menyipitkan mataku karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu yang menyala ini. Setelah penglihatanku kembali normal, aku bisa melihat dihadapanku telah berdiri dua orang _namja_ dengan perbedaan tngg yang amat kontras.

Ya, tentu aku mengenal mereka berdua. Dan aku tak lagi terkejut dengan seseorang disana yang tengah menyeringai melihatku. Karena terakhir dialah yang membuatku tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

"Kenapa Cho? tadi kau berteriak kuat sekali, sekarang kau malah diam." Ujar Zhoumi –lelaki tinggi itu.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa kau mengikatku dan membuatku hampir telanjang seperti ini?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam pada lelaki itu.

"Pertama, karena kau sudah mengikatku sebelumnya, jadi aku ingin sedikit memberi pelajaran pada penjahat bodoh sepertimu bagaimana rasanya diikat sangat erat seperti itu. Kedua, kami melucuti pakaianmu hanya untuk berjaga saja, kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan pakaian itu. Aku mendengar rumor tentangmu, bahwa tanpa senjatapun kau bisa membunuh seseorang. Aku khawatir ada sesuatu yang kau simpan dalam pakaian yang kau pakai itu." jelas lelaki itu.

Aku hanya memutar mataku, kenapa dengan manusia tolol satu itu? bagaimana ia bisa percaya pada gosip murahan yang tersebar? Dasar gila.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada lelaki pendek yang memakai kacamata hitam disebelah sana. Sungguh penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan penampilan 'anak perdana menteri' sebelumnya. Kali ini _namja_ yang kuanggap buta itu sudah memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan jaket kulit dengan warna yang sama.

"Bukankah kau buta?" tanyaku pada Sungmin yang masih sibuk menghias wajahnya dengan seringai.

"Penjahat bodoh macam apa kau, Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tak yakin kau percaya dengan bualan-bualan yang kuceritakan padamu. Apakah aku terlihat buta? Kurasa matamu yang bermasalah, bodoh!" jawabnya kasar.

_Image_ anak manja itu hilang begitu saja ketika ia mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Kali ini aku yakin, aku yang bermasalah karena percaya pada manusia-manusia gila dihadapanku ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyamar sebagai anak perdana menteri?" tanyaku lagi. Aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menelepon Perdana Menteri jika memang mereka hanya menyamar.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu? Hei, kau lihat di pojok ruangan sana?" Tanya Sungmin lagi sambil menunjuk arah yang ia sebutkan dengan dagunya.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya, dan terlihat seseorang tengah diikat dan mulutnya disumpal dengan kain. Oh, sepertinya aku mengerti sekarang. Nampaknya memang ada anak perdana menteri disini.

"Dialah anak perdana menteri, Kim Ryeowook. Awalnya kami memang berniat menyanderanya dan meminta tebusan sebagai gantinya. Tapi kau malah mengacaukan rencana kami. Tapi mungkin akan sangat menarik jika kami bisa menghancurkan seorang buron pemerintah sepertimu." Ujar Zhoumi sembari mendekat ke arahku.

"Apakah kau masih punya otak, manusia galah? Kau pikir siapa yang menjadi buron pemerintah disini? Kau lihat dirimu? Dan bahkan kau sangat mengetahui bahwa anak laki-laki yang kau culik itu adalah anak perdana menteri. Seharusnya yang kau sebut dengan 'buron pemerintah' itu adalah dirimu sendiri!"

"Terserah~. Maaf, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Tunggulah disini sampai anjing-anjing pemerintah menangkapmu." Kedua lelaki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku dan bocah yang masih tak sadakan diri di pojok sana.

Yah sialan! Apa maksudnya dengan anjing-anjing pemerintah akan menangkapku?

Aku tak yakin masih ada penjahat tak punya otak seperti mereka. Membiarkan aku terikat disini? Dengan tali rapuh seperti ini? mereka terlalu meremehkanku. Dan pastinya mereka tak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa. Mereka berpikir aku tak akan bisa lari?

BODOH!

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikat tubuhnya di kursi itu. Tangannya terus berusaha melepaskan tali itu walaupun sangat amat sulit baginya. Tapi si jenius itu tak akan menyerah begitu saja ia. Ia mencoba menoleh kebelakang mencari sesuatu yang bisa melepaskannya. Namun lampu penerangan yang begitu redup membuatnya sulit untuk melihat.

Ia masih terus saja melihat kesekelilingnya, hingga akhirnya sebuah seringai tercetak jelas dibibir tebalnya saat itu juga ketika ia melihat benda mengkilat karena pantulan cahaya lampu yang redup itu. Perlahan ia menggerekkan kursi kayu itu dengan susah payah ia menginjakkan kaki telanjangnya ke lantai lalu dengan terbungkuk-bungkuk ia berusaha berjalan dalam keadaan terikat dan membawa kursi kayu itu menuju tumpukkan kardus dan kaca pecah yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari tempatnya semula.

Sesampainya disana ia mulai membalikkan badannya dan mencoba menggesekkan tali itu dengan pecahan kaca yang masih tersangkut diantara kardus dan beberapa peti itu. Lama Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu dan terkadang gesekkan kaca itu mengenai lengannya hingga membuatnya terluka.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? apa katanya?"

"Tenanglah, Min. Aku tahu kau tak sabar lagi mendapatkan uang tebusan itu. Orang itu bilang dalam 30 menit mereka akan sampai ke gudang ini, jadi kita harus segera bersiap untuk penukarannya."

"Bagus! Sepertinya kita harus bergegas. Dan bagaimana dengan buron itu?"

Zhoumi mengkerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kita tawan saja dalam beberapa hari, setelahnya aku akan menyerahkannya pada polisi. Kau tahu, harga kepalanya sangat mahal. Tak akan ada yang tahu identitas kita…"

"Sepertinya kita akan bermandikan uang~"

"Semoga saja…"

Kedua orang itu melangkah menuju tempat dimana anak perdana menteri yang asli dan Kyuhyun disekap. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai dan mereka langsung membuka kunci pintu itu dan segera masuk.

**BOUGHHH!**

Seketika itu juga Zhoumi tersungkur terkena pukulan besi yang tiba-tiba mendarat di punggungnya. Sungmin berjengit kaget melihat hal itu dan ketika ia menoleh, terlihat Cho Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai padanya sambil memegang sebatang besi.

"Asshhh…" Zhoumi meringis sambil mengusap pungungnya yang terasa sakit, namun detik selanjutnya Kyuhyun kembali menghantamkan besi itu hingga membuat Zhoumi tak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin segera mengeluarkan senjatanya dan bersiap menembak Kyuhyun, namun dengan sigap lelaki jangkung itu mengayunkan kembali besi panjang itu hingga membuat pistol yang dipegang Sungmin terlepas. Akhirnya dengan cepat, Kyuhyun memungut pistol yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri itu.

"Ya! Apa maumu?" teriak Sungmin.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau Tanya apa mauku? Tentunya kau sudah tahu apa mauku." Kyuhyun menendang tubuh tinggi Zhoumi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. "Cepat ikat manusia galah ini, lalu kembalikan pakaianku." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Atas dasar apa aku akan menuruti perintahmu? Cuih…" Sungmin meludah.

Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan seringainya. " Kau bisa pilih. Ketika aku menarik pelatuk pistol ini, maka sepertinya kau tak akan bisa melihat dunia ini lagi." Ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Bagaimana?"

Tanpa menjawab Sungmin mulai bergerak menyeret Zhoumi untuk mengikatnya, dan disertai Kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan hanya mengenakan _boxer_.

Setelah mengikat Zhoumi, Sungmin bergerak keluar ruangan itu untuk mengambil pakaian Kyuhyun yang ia simpan di lain tempat. Dan Kyuhyun tetap saja mengekor dibelakangnya dengan masih mengarahkan pistol itu tepat dikepala Sungmin.

"Ini!" Sungmin memberikan kain itu pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengambilnya.

"Huh?! Apa ini? mana pakaianku? Ini hanya celana saja!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Pakaianmu tak sengaja terbakar ketika Zhoumi menghidupkan korek api untuk menyalakan rokoknya, ia membuang korek itu sembarang sehingga terkena pakaianmu." Jelas Sungmin ketus.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Sungmin kini masih dalam pengawasan Kyuhyun sementara Zhoumi sudah terbangun dan terikat. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengikat Sungmin juga, namun akan terlalu repot untuknya jika ia harus mengawasi tiga orang disana (_plus _anak Perdana Menteri). Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk mengancam Sungmin dan memakai 'jasanya'.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengambil alih uang tebusan itu. Dan jika kau masih ingin hidup, kau bisa membantuku." Kyuhyun memberi penawaran pada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, dan sekarang ia hanya memakai celana tanpa memakai atasan.

"Tidak akan!"

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun memainkan pelatuk pistol Sungmin yang ada padanya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin haya bisa merengut dan mendecih pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, karena 10 menit lagi orang-orang yang mengantar tebusan itu akan datang." Sungmin berusaha berdiri, pada akhirnya ia menurut juga pada perkataan lelaki jangkung setengah telanjang itu.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Mereka mulai berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Kyuhyun mendorong Zhoumi yang masih terikat untuk berjalan, sementara Sungmin menyeret anak Perdana Menteri yang terlihat lemah itu.

Setelah mereka sampai di luar gudang, mereka menunggu selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya terlihat bias cahaya mobil terlihat di kejauhan.

"Sepertinya itu mereka…"

Zhoumi mencoba bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, namun dengan kuat Kyuhyun menahannya. "Jika kau bergerak lagi, aku tak akan menjamin keselamatanmu." Ancam Kyuhyun.

Mobil itu akhirnya sampai, mereka menutup wajahnya dengan lengan karena silau dengan cahaya sebuah mobil itu.

Keadaan kembali gelap ketika dua orang bertubuh tegap keluar dari mobil itu dengan menenteng sebuah koper.

"Kemarikan tuan muda…" ujar orang tersebut.

"Lempar kopernya."

Dua orang itu menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Mereka melempar koper itu, sementara Sungmin kini sudah siap melepaskan anak Perdana Menteri bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

Dan ketika Sungmin telah melepaskan anak itu Zhoumi mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur ketika Kyuhyun lengah.

"Hei!"

"Selamatkan aku, tuan!" teriak Zhoumi sambil berlari kearah dua orang tegap itu.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lengah, dua orang itu ternyata sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menembak ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ambil kopernya!" teriak Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang berada sangat dekat dengan koper segera memungut benda berbentuk persegi itu dan mereka berlari.

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

"Akh!" Kyuhyun terkena tembakkan tepat di lengan kanannya namun ia tetap berusaha untuk berlari dan memberi tembakkan balik untuk dua orang disana.

.

.

.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" Sungmin berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah mereka berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat di sebuah gang sempit untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran orang-orang itu.

"Shh… sial!" Kyuhyun memegang kuat lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah karena tertembus peluru.

"Ada apa dengan temanmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, ia masih mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Teman? Maksudmu Zhoumi? Heh, aku hanya bekerja untuknya. Dia bukan temanku."

"Pantas saja dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kalian menculik anak Perdana Menteri itu?"

"Zhoumi sialan itu bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi anak perdana menteri. Ia baru saja bekerja selama enam bulan. Dengan pekerjaannya itu memudahkannya untuk memanipulasi semuanya. Dia yang mengajakku untuk berkomplot, tapi ia menggunakan nama para pemberontak sebagai penculik anak Perdana Menteri itu."

"Sepertinya terlalu mudah baginya."

"Dan sepertinya ia tak akan berhenti sampai disana. Dia belum mendapatkan uang tebusan iu, dan sekarang uang itu ada pada kita."

Keduanya terdiam, Kyuhyun masih memegang kuat lengannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat menginap…"

"Ya, dengan uang tebusan ini." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai disebuah motel dan menyewa sebuah kamar disana.

"Shh…" Kyuhyun mencoba berbaring di kasur itu dengan menahan rasa sakit di lengannya. Sungmin yang melihat itu sedikit meringis juga. Melihat begitu banyak darah yang keluar membuatya sedikit risih, walaupun luka tersebut telah di ikat dengan kain.

Kyuhyun enggan pergi kerumah sakit untuk sekedar mengeluarkan peluru panas itu dari lengannya. Ia masih bisa bertahan dan berniat mengeluarkannya sendiri. Menurutnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

Dua _namja_ itu tidur dalam satu ranjang. Berjenis kelamin sama tak akan membuat mereka risih. Walaupun Sungmin sedikit terganggu dengan suara desisan Kyuhyun karena rasa sakit yang mendera tangannya.

Hingga akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar itu. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan sosok yang keluar itu.

'_Mungkin ia sangat terganggu dan memilih keluar saja'_ batin Kyuhyun.

Namun sekitar 10 menit kemudian Sungmin kembali dengan membawa sebuah baskom berisi air dan sebuah kotak berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mengeluarkannya untukmu…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bukan pria tolol, Cho."

Sungmin meletakkan baskom itu dan mulai membuka kotak berwara putih itu. Kyuhyun melihat isinya berupa kapas, alkohol dan beberapa macam obat lainnya.

Sungmin kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celanannya, Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Apa itu?"

"Pinset dan silet…"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut namun detik selanjutnya ia mulai tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau berniat menjadi dokter bedah untukku…"

"Diamlah, aku akan segera mengeluarkan benda besi itu dari sana. Disini tak ada obat bius, Cho. Jadi jika kau kesakitan jangan berusaha untuk berteriak. Kau hanya akan membuat orang lain terganggu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sepertinya Sungmin akan memulai 'operasi kecil ' itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

Layak lanjut?  
mohon Reviewnya…


End file.
